Old friends
by Dracula girl 4 eva
Summary: There is a new girl at Garside who knows a lot of old friends of the Dracula family. Will there be a stokley reunion? (Erin is NOT dead!) (CHAPTER 6 UP NOW!) PLEASE R&R. I will try to update soon, I have been SO busy though!
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

NEW SCHOOL, NEW YEAR, NEW LIFE!

TEGAN'S P.O.V.

"Hello, My name is Tegan." I tell the principle of my new school.

"Hi, I'm miss McCauley. Your first class starts soon. It is upstairs and to the right. If you need any help getting around I'm sure the students will be happy to help you." She replies. I walk up stairs and into class and I sit down next to a boy with blackish hair. It is the start of the year and I'm nervous.

"Hello, I'm Vladimir. Call me Vlad of you must be new here." He says.

"Yeah. My name is Tegan."

"I know my dad owns this school and we also live here! So what brings you to Garside?"

"My sister. She used to go to school here and we used to talk all the time and then she just stopped talking to me."

"Oh, what is your sisters name?"

"Erin, Erin Noble. Do you know her?"

"Um...yeah, we were great friends..." The teacher walks in and writes his name on the blackboard.

"Hello class. For those who do not know me, my name is ." He says. He is wearing black and red and he has long dark hair. He walks up to our desk and says. "Hello, Megan is it? I see you have met my son."

"Um, yes and also my name is Tegan." I reply.

When school finishes I find my way up to the principles office and on the way I see Vlad with a girl. She has black hair and dark make up. "Hey Tegan, this is Ingrid, my sister." He tells me.

"Hi Ingrid. My name is Tegan, it's nice to meet you."

"I don't care who you are! Get out of my way!" She replies. Vlad elbows her and she walks away and he apologises to me.

"Sorry about her." He says.

"Do you want to come over my house for dinner?"

"Sure" I reply happily. Vlad and I walk to the other side of the school in the shade to where he lives. He opens the door and we walk inside. This place looks amazing! Mr. Count is sitting on a throne reading a newspaper. Erin told me about this place, it is amazing!

"What is she doing here?" Ingrid snaps.

"Who?" Mr Count asks looking up from his newspaper.

"Vlad can I talk to you for a moment? Now!"

"Would you like me to wait in the hall?" I ask.

"Yeah, if you don't mind." Vlad replies. I walk out the door and into the hall.

"Do you remember what happened to the last one?" Mr Count asks Vlad.

"It's not my fault Erin was dying! I did what I had to do!" He replies. I wonder what he means by that. Where is she now? I walk down the hall and find a room with a coffin inside. Somebody must have died in here!

"What do you think your doing?" Ingrid asks me.

"How did you get here so fast? You were just with Vlad and..."

"IT is called being a VAMPIRE!" Suddenly her eyes go red and I see her fangs.

"Your a...a...VAMPIRE!" I scream and run back out to where Vlad is and faint.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

OLD FRIENDS!

TEGANS POV

I wake up and my head hurts. I remember what happened. They are all vampires! I get up and nearly fall over. "Careful." Vlad tells me.

"Get away from me! I need to call Robin!" I snap as I walk away to sit on the couch and get my mobile phone out. I see down and dial Robins number.

"Robin who?" Vlad asks me.

"Branaugh. He is my half brother. My mum is Elisabeth Branaugh. Why do you care anyway?" I reply.

"I...uh...I know Robin and his Mum, Dad, sister and his two brothers. I didn't know he had another sister." I put the phone down.

"Really? I have 5 brothers and two sisters. My brothers are Ryan, Ian, Paul, Robin and Will and my sisters are Erin and Chloe."

"Hold up! Did you say Will? Do you mean Will Clarke?" Ingrid interrupts as she walks in.

"You know him?" I ask.

"Of course I do! He was my boyfriend but he died years ago."

"He isn't dead!" I snap.

"But I was there..."

"Um...he isn't really dead Ingrid" Vlad tells her. "He faked his death because he wanted to go back to his family, I helped him...sorry."

"So I cried myself to sleep every night since he 'died' for nothing? How could you!" Ignore them arguing and call Will.

"Hello?" He answers.

"Will? I'm in Garside. Tell me your girlfriends name that you had in high school when you were about 16." I say.

"Why?"

"Just tell me!"

"Her name is...Ingrid."

"So she wasn't lying? You so called 'died' in Stokley!"

"Your with her? Please don't let her know I'm alive!"

"To late! She already knows and so does Vlad. Also can you do me a favour?"

"Sure, what is it?"

"Call Robin and Chloe and tell them I'm with Vlad at Garside." I hang up the phone and I can't see Vlad and Ingrid. I go back to the room with the coffin and see Vlad."I'm sorry about before, I'm not used to seeing vampires anymore, that's why I panicked when I saw Ingrid. I like you Vlad, I really do." I tell him.

"I like you too." He replies. He leans in and we kiss. I do like Vlad. Now I know why Erin stayed here for all that time, she loved him.

* * *

**Are you liking the story so far? If so please fav, follow and review! I would really appreciate it, thanx! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

DREAMS AND LOVE

VLAD'S P.O.V.

"HELP!" I hear a beautiful girl scream. It is Tegan, vampires are surrounding her. I use my vampire powers and they all turn to ash. "Vlad! My hero!thank you!" She says.

"It is my pleasure!" I say we lean into kiss but then I wake up in my coffin. Damn! Tegan went home last night after we kissed. I meant what I said about liking her. She is beautiful with her hazel eyes and caramel coloured hair. I get up hitting my head on the coffin lid. I get dressed and put my school uniform on. Tegan looks good in our uniform. The tie looks good on her. I walk into the throne room and see Ingrid.

"Somebody has a crush!" She says.

"What gave you that idea?" I reply.

"You had a shower and you washed your hair, then you brushed it and is that deodorant I smell on you?"

"So I want to look and smell good for school, that doesn't mean I have a crush!"

"Oh come on, admit it Vlad! You like Tegan, I saw you two kiss last night!"

"Oh...well...um...I was tired and I didn't know what I was doing." I did know what I was doing but I don't want Ingrid to know. I walk up to the school avoiding the sunlight. I see Tegan with miss McCauley asking where a class room is.

"I will show you the way." I interrupt. Tegan follows me upstairs. "What class are you going to?"

"Cooking, you might not want to come in thought." She replies.

"Why?"

"We are making garlic bread and pizza."

"Oh..."

"See you at lunch, don't worry I will wash my hands!"

"Bye!" She walks into class but quickly comes back and kisses me on the cheek. I kiss her on the cheek too. I walk to my Maths call and sit down how boring! I start day dreaming and I imagine Tegan's beautiful caramel hair blowing in the wind.

"Vlad." She says. "Vladimir"

"VLADIMIR COUNT!" The teacher screams at me. "Stop dreaming and do your work! We have a test next week so you better study!"

"Sorry." I reply. At lunch I see Tegan sitting with a bunch of girls at a table.

"Hey girls." I say as I sit down next to Tegan.

"OMG! It Vladimir Count! He is so cute!" I hear some of them whisper.

"His eyes sparkle!" Another says.

"Why is he sitting at our table? He never comes over here."

"I think he likes Tegan!"

"Hey Vlad." Tegan says.

"Have fun in cooking?" I ask as the girls squeal.

"Yeah."

"I can smell the garlic on your friends."

"I know" Tegan's phone rings and she walks away from the table and answers it.

"Hello?" I hear her answer. "Erin?" "Who is Malik?" "Your coming here? When?" "Hello? Hello?"

* * *

**THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH FOR FOLLOWING AND REVIEWING MY STORY! :D IM NOT SURE IF I SHOULD CONTINUTE SO IF I IS NO MORE REVIEWS, FAVS OR FOLLOWS I MIGHT STOP.**


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

Erin

TEGAN'S P.O.V.

"I'm sorry but we don't have enough money!" My roommate tells me a couple hours after school. She says I have to find some where else to live but I don't know where to go. I get my two suitcases and walk to school. I knock on the front door where Vlad lives.

"Who are you?" A smelly man asks me.

"I'm Tegan...Vlad's friend. Who are you." I reply.

"It's none of your business who I am now get out of here!" He goes to close the door but Vlad stops him.

"Renfield, let her in." He says. Renfield opens to door fully again and walk down the hall. "Hey Tegan." Vlad says happily with his dreaming voice...uh I mean... His normal voice.

"Hi Vlad, um can I stay here for a while? My roommate kicked me out." I tell him.

"Sure, there is plenty of room. You can stay in the spare room but I warn you, it is close to Ingrid's."

"It's okay, after all...Will is a vampire."

"Shhhh, don't say his name too loudly. Ingrid cried last night until she fell asleep."

"Oh, okay."

"You should probably get him to call her."

"Um, Will doesn't really want to talk to her, he loves her and all but he is just not up to it. Sorry."

"It's getting late. We should probably get to bed. I'll show you your new room." I follow Vlad to my new room, it smells like Erin...

"Did Erin stay here?" I ask

"Yes." He replies.

"Oh and I forgot to ask, what was that phone call about earlier, it's just I over heard you say Erin and all."

"Uh...it's nothing. She just wanted to see how I was doing and if I was okay because I haven't seen her since she left with Ryan "

I quickly get inside and shut the door behind me. The truth is, I lied. Erin is coming here, soon. She said she was with some guy called Malik. She told me not to tell Vlad that she is coming back to Garside. I lay in the coffin trying to get to sleep. I am nearly asleep and I hear the door creak open. I quickly open the coffin but I don't see anybody. A hand goes over my mouth and everything goes blank.

* * *

**I KNOW I SAID IF I GOT NO MORE REVIEWS I WOULD STOP THIS STORY BUT I JUST CAN'T! SQUEE! I JUST DOWNLOADED 3 SEASONS OF YOUNG DRACULA ON MY IPOD!**


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

KIDNAPPING

ERINS P.O.V.

I take the bag off Tegan's head and she wakes up. "Erin?" She asks me surprised when she sees me.

"Hi Tegan, this is Malik, my boyfriend. He is Vlad's half brother." I reply.

"Why did you kidnap me?"

"Because you need to stay away from Vlad and the rest of the Dracula's!"

"Why?"

"Vlad is not who you think he is!" Malik interrupts.

"He killed his tutor, Bertrand, tried to kill me and he also turned your sister into a vampire!"

"Erin? Your a vampire? You couldn't stand them the last time I saw you!" Tegan replies.

"I know, he knew I didn't want to be a vampire but he did it anyway!" I tell her.

"So why do I have to stay away from Ingrid and Mr Count?"

"I think you mean...Count Dracula!"

"Really?"

"Yes. Please Tegan, stay away from them all, they will end up biting you!"

"NO! Let me go!"

"I'm not going to let you get in danger!"

"Please Erin! Don't keep me here like this!"

"Don't worry in the next room there is a bed, a bookshelf and mostly everything you would have in a normal room."

"At least tell me where I am!"

"Your in a wear house. It is behind Garside." I untie her and Malik puts her in the next room.

"Will she be okay?" I ask Malik when he comes back.

"Of course she will." He replies.

"I can't let them put her in danger! I have lost Ryan and I don't want to loose her too!" Malik kisses me and we go into a different room. I truly don't want to keep Tegan here like this but I have too, for her own safety.

* * *

_**Sorry this is a short chapter guys but I needed a different P.O.V.**_

_**p.s. thank you so much for the good reviews! I'm really happy now! Squeel!**_


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6

WHERE ARE YOU?

VLAD'S P.O.V.

I wake up hitting my head on the lid of my coffin...again. I can sense something. I don't know what it is but I feel like something bad has happened. I quickly get dressed and brush my hair. I need to go to school so I go down stairs and have breakfast. I walk up to the school into my class. Tegan isn't here. I think she might of gotten up earlier.

I sit through maths wondering where she is. I start to feel dizzy and I end up passing out. I can see Tegan in a room. The same thing that happened when Ingrid was being chased by slayers, is happening to me now but I can see Tegan instead. "Please let me go!" She cries with a tear sliding down her face. "You can't keep me here forever!"

"You know I can't do that. This is for your own good!" A girls voice says. Tegan looks like she is locked in a jail cell but I know she isn't. She cries and slides her back down the door. She sits down. "Vlad, please help me! I know you can hear me." She whispers.

"Vlad are you alright?" Miss McCauley asks me helping me up.

"Uh, yeah" I reply.

"You've done this before. Is someone bullying you again? Remember what I said last time, my door is always open"

"I'm fine. I've...uh... I've got to go, sorry." I run back to my room and sit on my coffin. I need to find Tegan. I start to feel dizzy again.

Tegan is on the floor crying. She stands up as she sees somebody opening the door.

"Are you okay Tegan?" A boys voice asks. I recognise his face but u can't remember who he is. He has brown curly hair. He looks human.

"Will!" Tegan cries out and hugs him. "I thought you were a vampire, why do you have a pulse?"

"I found an ancient book that had a cure inside of it. It worked but it was the last one ever and when I used the cure...the book blew up in flames." I wake up. I know where they are. They are in a were house, near the slayer guild. Jono might be there.

I wait until it gets dark at about 7pm and speed to the slayer guild.

"Hi Mina, is Jono here?" I ask.

"Yeah, he is down the back" she replies "Be carful, he is in the weapon room..." She smirks.

I walk to the weapon room and I open the door. All I can smell is garlic. I quickly shut the door.

"You were looking for me?" Jono asks me as I turn around.

"Have you seen Tegan? Or even Will?" I ask panicking.

"No, wait did you just say Will? I'd that Will Clarke?"

"Yes, he is Tegan's brother."

"I will help you find them."

"No, it might be dangerous. Tegan was captured and we don't know who we are dealing with."

"I don't care, I'm coming with you wether you like it or not!"

He gets a bag of weapons and we head out side. In the distance we see people running far down the street. A girl and two boys. It is Tegan, Will and...ROBIN?

* * *

**I am SO sorry I have taken this long to update my story! I have been busy for a couple of weeks and I completely forgot. I also have no idea what I was going to do with my next chapter so, does anybody have any ideas? please R&R and if you have any ideas please review my story! well, even if you did, or didn't like this chapter (or the whole story) please tell me and I will try and make it more interesting! Thanks xx**


End file.
